


From Strangers, To Lovers

by yutohs



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Ice Skating, Sports, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutohs/pseuds/yutohs
Summary: she was dating a well-known figure skater and was his best friend's sister- he knows he shouldn't have, but he still fell for her.





	1. strangers

**stran·ger /ˈstrānjər/ _n._ \- _a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar_**

* * *

“i know this is a bit sudden, since it is the middle of the semester, but we have a new transfer student from australia who will be joining us at samezuka academy.” yamada-sensei said when he came into the room.

trailing behind him, was a brunette who was _very_ tall (at least that's what rin thought) donned in the white samezuka uniform. his half opened ruby eyes skimmed over his body- his back muscles were pretty noticeable through the material of the uniform, and his thighs were _very_ toned.

yep. definitely a swimmer. a good one, in fact.

“i’m (surname) kaito. it’s a pleasure to meet you guys.” he spoke with a slight australian accent.

_‘kaito, huh?’_ rin thought. he remembered when he had a really close friend in australia with the same name.

“(surname)-kun, you can take a seat next to matsuoka-san in the back.” the teacher instructed.

the brunette bowed and walked over to his seat and swiftly sliding into it. since rin was looking outside of the window by his seat, he didn't notice the new kid up close.   
“hey rin, long time no see.” kaito said, only this time, speaking english with his heavy australian accent that he had gotten over the years.

the maroon haired boy diverted his gaze from the cherry blossom trees and turned his head towards the source of the voice, where he was greeted with a familiar smile. when he finally placed two and two together, his ruby orbs widened in realization. 

“man! it’s been a long time! how are you?” rin exclaimed gleefully in english.

before kaito could utter a word out, the teacher cleared his throat and class started. the boy turned to look at rin to apologize, but rin only gave him his signature shark toothed smile and mouthed the word 'lunch'. 

-

“so why are you in japan?” rin asked him as they were heading for lunch.

“ah, well, my parents and my little sister missed me, so they told me to come back to japan for the last few months of high school, before i actually go to college. my coach didn’t mind, since he knew that samezuka was a powerhouse school, so he let me come back.” kaito shrugged.

rin sweatdropped. if it was him, his parents would probably keep him in australia since they already paid for the tuition, but since kaito’s family was loaded _(the kid had his own house while he stayed in australia!)_ he guessed that money didn’t matter.

“are you going to go home tonight to see them?”

“yeah, of course. you should come with, they’ve been dying to know who this rin kid is ever since i talked about how well you swam during practice that one time.”

rin laughed. “alright. you are going to join the swim team here, right?”

“of course! i just need to talk to the captain about some arrangements because while i’m here, i’m also training with the japanese olympic swimming team and their coach.” 

the maroon haired boy stopped in his tracks. “y-you’re going to the olympics?”

“oh yeah, my fifty fly and back time qualified for it. i’ll be representing australia’s swim team though, so i’m not sure if this would be a good idea.”

of course, he felt a pang of jealously. it’s been at least six years since he had seen him, so rin wasn’t too shocked that he had improved a lot. if he was really honest, kaito was light years ahead of him, since his parents sent him to australia to start training when he was five; compared to rin, who begged his mother to let him go to australia when he was seven.

“congrats! i’ll definitely be cheering you on!” rin said as he forced a smile.

kaito let out a laugh. “you don’t have force yourself to be happy for me, rin. i’m sure you want this more than i do. but don’t worry, i’m sure one day, we’ll both stand on the starting blocks together and become the best swimmers in the world.”

rin gave him a small smile. _but there could only be one best swimmer._

-

the rest of the day went by peacefully. the teachers weren’t as annoying and swim practice wasn’t as tough, but now, he was standing in front of this giant house preparing himself mentally before knocking. as he raised his fist, he heard someone behind him.

“are you going to knock or are you just going to stand there?”

he turned around and was met with you, in your light blue ice skating leotard. your hair, which was once in a nice neat bun, was all frizzy and little strands of hair were falling out. you had your skating bag hanging off your right shoulder. you were a mess- but hey, at least you won your competition.

rin thought you were probably the most attractive person he’d ever met. he thought it was cute that your cheeks were a bit rosy, and the way tha-

“hey, take a picture, it’d probably last longer.” you smirked and turned away from him, taking out your keys out of your bag and opening the door.

_feisty- he likes it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i didn't proofread this until 14 days later and then i came up with a better idea :)))))))))


	2. acquaintances

**ac·quaint·ance /əˈkwāntəns/ _n._ \- _a person one knows slightly, but who is not a close friend._**

* * *

“(name), i want more height! you’re not getting high enough and when you twist, you’re too low!” viktor tells you.

you let out a huff as you pulled yourself up from the cold ice and glided towards the edge of the rink. you took a deep breath as you propelled yourself across the rink. 

_ ‘jump, twist, land’ _

a quarter of the way into the rink, you jumped and stretched your neck to ‘get more height’ as viktor had stated. you twisted your body a second later and landed.

on your butt.  _ again.  _

“viktor, this is getting nowhere! i’m not going to be able to use in the london cup in the spring!” you whined. “i can’t do it and i’m never going to get it!”

the silver haired man let out a sigh and his glided his way over to you. “listen, (name), it’s alright to fail, but it’s never alright to think that you’re never going to land the jump. with a negative mindset, you’re never ever going to get anywhere, but if you have a positive mindset, although, trust me, you will make mistakes and you will fail, but you will get the jump.”

you let a small smile on your face. “thanks viktor, you know, yuri’s lucky to have you. i bet you said these words for him when you were still his coach. i’m lucky that he’s my cousin because if he wasn’t then there is no way that i would’ve gotten this good at skating.”

the silver haired man let out a deep chuckle. “alright. you ready to try again?”

“of course.”

-

you were busy rubbing your arms together as you exited the rink into the cold weather. it didn’t help with the fact that the rink itself was cold and then you had to walk into even colder air.

“why does iwatobi get this cold in the winter? this isn’t okay.” you muttered. 

because you were busy mumbling to yourself and cursing the cold weather, you accidentally bumped into a hard chest. 

“oh, i’m so sorry.” you said as your rubbed your head. “i wasn’t watching where i was going.”

the person sucked in a breath. “no, you’re fine. i’m pretty sure it hurt you more than it hurt me.”

you looked up to see the person who you’d run into, and your eyes widened when you saw the familiar maroon hair. 

“matsuoka-kun? what are you doing over here?” you asked, shifting your shoulders a bit since your bag was getting heavy.

you watched in amusement when his eyes got wider. “uh, i’m- i- i- just had a swim meet near here.” 

“oh, you did, huh. where’s my brother?” 

“he left to get some food and said that i should wait for him at his house or something.”

you raised your eyebrow. “huh, he did? well, i’m on my way home now, do you want to come with?” 

rin felt his cheeks heat up. the girl that he has been  _ obsessing _ over was  _ asking  _ him to walk to her house with her? “y-yeah, of course.”

you smiled and started to walk ahead with him and it took him two strides to catch up to you. The walk home wasn’t awkward like he thought it would’ve been, it was actually- nice. he got to learn that you started to figure skate when you were five, and that the famous viktor nikiforov was your coach. you knew haruka, makoto, nagisa, and his sister, and you were best friends with all of them. you were valedictorian of your year (with makoto following closely behind you), and that you also swam, but you weren’t as good as your brother and you’re only swimming for school. 

somehow though, he managed to make you laugh too. he swore that listening to your laugh was the best thing that ever happened to him, he could listen to it for a lifetime and honest to god, he wouldn’t get tired of it. 

“you know, you’re fun to hang out with. i mean, i’ve heard about you a lot him kaito, but i just thought that he was exaggerating- since you know, you’re his friend.” you told him. 

he let out a chuckle. “thanks. you’re pretty cool too. maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“oh, um i-”

you were cut off by your house door opening, and was greeted by a tall blonde man. 

“oh my god! yurio! you’re back!” you squealed as you jumped in for a hug. “how was the competition? was it cold in russia? did you see your grandpa? “

“(name), slow down.” he chuckled, but then frowned since he saw rin standing there. “who’s this?”

“oh! right! yurio, this is matsuoka rin. he’s kaito’s friend from australia.” you introduced him to the maroon haired boy. “matsuoka-kun, this is my boyfriend, yurio plisetsky.”  


when rin heard the word boyfriend, his heart  _ shattered.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaaa, im sorry i havent updated but rip i have some bad news cause the next time i update it might be end of march/beginning of april :(( i have midterms and i have to study for my SATs and ACTs and still gotta keep my grades up so i might not have a lot of time to write fanfics. i don't think i'm on a hiatus, but i might think about one. but i hoped you enjoyed this chapter & im hoping you're enjoying the book? so far!


	3. friends

**friend /frend/ n. -a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.**

* * *

you side glanced at the ipad that was to your right while beating the egg whites and the cream of tartar. your cheeks were flushed as you read the directions to make this lemon chiffon cake. rin was in the kitchen with you, too (no, you weren’t blushing because rin was there- at least that was what you told yourself). although he didn’t have a knack at baking, he offered to help with preparing the ingredients to make yurio’s favorite food: katsudon pirozhki. he was coming over for dinner tonight, so you wanted to cook for the two of you. (your parents were overseas and god knows where kaito is at the moment)

“rin, start coating the pork in the eggs, flour, and the panko. i’ve heated the oil already, so once you finish coating, you can _gently_ put it into the _boiling pot_ of oil.” you directed him.

the burgundy haired boy has been over to your house a couple of times already, to ‘hang out with kaito’ or showing up and insisting the fact that your brother invited him over- even though he’s either at practice for out of the house. you just went along with the flow because it was entertaining, on your part, but you’ve never thought that his attempts would lead you to becoming friends with him.

looking over at him, a small smile crept up your face. yurio never stepped foot into the kitchen unless the food was ready. he would never even _think_ about trying to help you cook, since his life only revolves around three things: skating, sleep, and pirozhki. you weren’t even sure where you lie on his list of things that are important to him. you know that he cares about you and he tries his best to make time for you, but- you hated it when you sounded selfish- it wasn’t _enough._

“OW!”

the sound snapped you out of your daydream and knowing it came from rin, you turned the mixer off and immediately went  over to his side. he smiled sheepishly as he held his finger out.

you let out a sigh and rolled your eyes playfully. “did i or did i not tell you to be careful? start running the burn under cold water, i'll grab the toothpaste.”

walking out of the kitchen, you walked into the nearest bathroom and pulled the tube of toothpaste out of the rack. squeezing a bit onto your index finger, you made you way back to rin and smeared the paste onto his burn. “let this dry and just sit over there on the island, i’ll finish everything up.”

you washed your hands went to finish up the pieces of pork cutlets that rin started. once they were fried, you went back to dump the egg yolks one by one into the egg white, and using a rubber spatula, you gently folded the two ingredients together.

rin could feel his face heat up and his heart beating one hundred miles per hour. watching you cooking for him (well, not _exactly_ but) made him feel like a husband coming home from a hard day at work and walking in to his wife cooking dinner for him. it made him feel tingly and warm inside. he knows he shouldn’t be feeling this way because you had yurio, but he didn’t know how to (and didn’t want to) control his feelings towards you. you moved around swiftly, pouring the batter into the pan and then slipping the pan into the preheated oven. he wished you would just break up with yurio already- because if you do, then he has a chance to make you his.

“you’re staring again, rin. like the first time we met.” you chuckled, seasoning the eggs.

he grinned, his extremely pointy teeth showing and then shrugged.

giving him a weird look, you turned back to wrap the rice into the dough and put the pork cutlet in the middle of the rice. honestly, you couldn’t get the one thought out of your mind:

_what if you met rin before you met yurio?_

-

“oh, y-you can’t make it back? yeah, that’s fine.”

you sighed as you hung up the phone. you were pissed. you weren’t fine. yurio told you that he was going to be visiting you for dinner since he hasn’t seen you for weeks. you were so excited and you even got rin to help you cook.

he wasn’t going to show up anyways, so what’s the point?

unlocking your phone once again, you scrolled down to the burgundy male’s number. clicking on it, the line rang two times before you heard his voice.

it was weird. once you heard his voice say you name through the phone- you weren’t as pissed off anymore. you felt at ease.

 _“-(name)? are you okay?”_  rin asked through the phone

you snapped out of your thoughts. “oh yeah, i was just wondering if you wanted to come over because yurio can’t make it since yakov wanted him to um stay late and train for his upcoming competition. so um, the foods getting cold and it’s too much for me to finish myself, so you wanna come over and dig in?”

he chuckled. _god that sounded heavenly. “i’ll be over in five, wouldn’t want you to gain weight from eating all that food.”_

you rolled your eyes and laughed a bit.

_you hate to admit this but you've never had this much fun with yurio before._


	4. best friends

**best·friend /best frend/ _n.- a person’s closest friend._**

* * *

 

“yuri, i can’t do this anymore. i’m tired, we’re tired. all we seem to do is fight everytime we see each other. if we’re not fighting, we’re halfway across the world from each other. our schedule’s been clashing ever since yakov made you join 4CCs. you’re rising in popularity and i can’t be the one to hold you back, i’m sorry.”

the blonde male in front of you gaped like a fish. “w-w-wait, (name), please, i’m sorry, don’t leave me. i promise i’ll try to make more time for you! i promise we won’t fight over useless things anymore! just please don’t leave me.”

your lips quivered and you let a hand cup his cheek. “we were bound to break up sometime; we have different routes in our future. i didn’t think that they would clash, but they did. I really loved you, yuri. i really did.”

you let your hand drop to your side and walked away. your heart was squeezing uncomfortably in your chest, but you felt as if a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulder. sighing, your raked your fingers through your hair and checked your watch.

your eyes bulged out of their sockets and you ran as fast as you could; you had to be at the rink in ten minutes or viktor was going to get angry.

-

“(name)!!! you’re late!” viktor shouted as you held your knees and panted.

“i-i’m sorry vik! i was talking to yuri and i lost track of time!! please forgive me!” you clasped your hands together.

the silver haired male let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “as your punishment, you will have an extra practice on sunday. (name), you know the GPFs are coming up and it’s crunch time. you still haven’t landed your quad salchow, and we both know that landing that jump will get you a higher score.”

you opened one of your eye. “let me get my skates on and we can start okay? it’ll take me less than thirty seconds, i promise.”

you hurried and rushed over to the bleachers and got your white skates on.

this was going to be one hell of a practice.

-

you stretched as you walked out of the rink. viktor was literally the devil from hell today. you were pretty sure you were going to wake up tomorrow with bruises everywhere on your body tomorrow- and that wasn’t good at all. today’s practice was pretty eventful; the first ten times you tried the quad salchow, you landed on your butt. it hurt, but the next ten, you managed to land on your feet, but it wasn’t a solid landing (you almost hurt your ankle and viktor gave you a whole lecture about the safety of landing jumps. _again._ )

“yo, (name).” a very familiar voice called out.

you made a 180 degree turn and was met face to face (more like chest to face but you liked to think you were as tall as him) with the person you’ve been dying to see all day.

you gave him a small smile and greeted him back. “what are you doing here?”

“practice.”

“oh, i see.”

the two of you have bonded over the past four months since you’ve met, and outsiders by now would think that the two of you were a couple, but instead, you guys were best friends- _best friends._

you knew you were starting to have feelings for the burgundy haired boy. the fact that your heart would pound uncomfortably in your chest and your cheeks would heat up like you’ve put blush on all over your face and down your neck when you were walking side by side with him was embarrassing.

you were almost positive that he felt the same way, but you couldn’t be sure.

“are you doing anything later?” he suddenly asked

you pondered for a second. “no- i don’t think so, why?”

he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “gou wanted to see you today, so i was thinking that we could all head over to haru’s house? i have someone that i want you to meet too.”

“who is it?” you raised an eyebrow, but then smirked. “is it your girlfriend?”

the word ‘girlfriend’ coming out of your lips seemed so foreign- you know he wasn’t yours and you had absolutely no right to be jealous, but you still were.

“n-no! it’s my best friend!” rin stammered. he definitely didn’t want you to get the wrong idea- after all, you were the one he wanted.

“i thought i was your best friend- i guess i’m not.” you feigned sadness.

rin began to panic- he didn’t know what to do and he was afraid that you were actually going to be in tears, so he blurted out:  
“i-i want to be more than your best friend!”

_"w-what?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got around to updating!!! my spring break starts today but sadly bc of procrastination, i need to finish an english research paper and then study for my ap finals which is literally the week we get back!! but i think i made rin a lil too ooc but i'll fic it later i haven't updated in two months whoops


	5. crush

**crush /krəSH/ _n.- a brief but intense infatuation for someone._**

* * *

 “(name)! you’re telling me that he _likes likes_ you?! rin does know that you literally just broke up with yurio like not even a month ago, right?” mila asked, as you were tying your skates and getting ready for another lesson with viktor.

you shrugged, “i don’t know if that’s what he means; he just blurted out that he wants to be ‘more than my best friend’- how else was i supposed to interpret that phrase?”

standing up, you adjusted your skates before walking onto the ice. you didn’t know what to feel- a part of you likes rin, as more than a friend, but the other part still couldn’t let yurio go- you know it was stupid, yurio didn’t even care about you anymore- with all the traveling and the amount of practices that he had, it was more like skating was his girlfriend- not you.

“(name), i need you to focus. i need you to pay attention. the competition is in two days and i cannot have you zoning out on me. you’ve come so so far and i’m not going to let you slip out just because you’re having relationship problems.” viktor lectured as he snapped his fingers in front of your face.

blinking rapidly a few times, you cleared your throat, “of course. yeah, sorry vik.”

he looked at you and nodded. “now, let’s get started.”

-

“ugh, viktor killed me today! i know the routine well enough already, why’s he making me work so hard?” you complained as you rubbed your shoulders.

mila sighed. “he’s working you so hard because you’ve been so out of it! haven’t you noticed? you’ve been screwing up almost _all_ of your jumps ever since you broke up with yurio and been thinking about ri-”

you nudged her harshly and gave her a ‘he’s-standing-right-there-look’ and shut her up. the red haired swimmer cautiously made his way towards the two girls, but mila slipped away before you even gotten a chance to grab onto her and _make her_ stay by your side so you could- well,

ignore this awkward air looming above your heads.

the silence around the two of you became unbearable so you- well, the both of you- decided to break the ice.

it was funny so you laughed, and he followed, but then it was silent again.

rin cleared his throat. “so, about the- um- thing that i said, i was serious, but you don’t have to give me an answer right away.”

“so y-you really mean it? like you want me to be your girlfriend?” you asked, your voice quivering. you knew that he wanted to ask you out, but you needed to confirm the fact that you understand the message that he’s sending.

you let a small smile creep up onto your face as you saw the faint red adorning his cheeks.  

“y-yeah. i-i do. eventually. i know you just got out of a long relationship and i’m sure that there’s still some feelings lingering around, but i’ll wait. i’ll wait until you’re ready.” 

your heart was pounding a mile a minute by now. is this a confession? is he confessing to you? what are were you going to do? fuck.

“h-how do i know this isn’t a spur of the moment thing? a crush comes and goes just like the wind; you think you like me, but you don’t really, right?”

rin sighed and took your hands into his. “i- um- i was never good at expressing my feelings, which was the reason why haru and i got into that huge fight in the beginning of the season- but trust me on this: my feelings for you are real, it’s been there since i met you in front of your house. i was going to ask you out, but you were dating yurio. we spent so much time together and my feelings just grew. i don’t think i’d call this a crush anymore- i love you, (name). i really do.”

“you don’t care if you’re my rebound? i’ve only broken up with yurio a month ago, and i’m still hurting. i don’t want-”

“i’ll wait. i don’t care if i end up being your rebound. i’ll make you fall in love with me and make you forget all about yurio.”

he gave his shit-eating grin, which showed his sharp, pointy, but somehow cute shark teeth.

oh shit. you were so screwed.


	6. lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep at an update!! one more chapter and we're finished!! im thinking about making this into a free! mini series but idk yet lol,, im already starting to want to give up on this one BUT its ok bc ONE MORE CHAPTER

**lov·er \ˈlə-vər\ n. - _two persons in love with each other_**  

* * *

 

the warm air kissed your cheeks as you made your way into the coffeehouse’s peaceful atmosphere. rin had told you to meet him here earlier this morning, by a very loud phone call at six-thirty in the morning.

if you could, you would’ve punch his pretty face through your phone, but that would only result in you having to waste more money on a new device.

stifling a yawn, your tired (e/c) eyes scanned the small place for any sign of the burgundy haired male. taking your phone out, you saw that it was already 7:10 in the morning. still no sign of him, you opened your messaging app and almost- _almost-_ let out a disgusting screech when the sensation of ice- _no not even; it was more like the sensation of dunking your whole body in the north atlantic ocean for at least an hour_ \- was felt on the small of your back.

on instinct, you turned around and smacked whoever had _dared_ to slip their bare hands through your thick, heavy, yet warm northface jacket and place their (once again) _bare hands_ onto your (s/c) skin.

“hey! stop it! it hurts!” the voice of the pervert rung out. you clearly knew who it was- but you didn’t care and continued to kick, punch, and slap the male.

your stupid boyfriend decided that playing a trick at seven a.m. was a good idea, but he didn’t count for the fact that you were not a morning person and added with below freezing weather that you disliked: you were fricking godzilla.

“what the hell is your problem?!” you hissed. “it’s seven in the morning and i’m trying my best not to swear because we’re in public and because i have an image to keep, but what the _fuck?!_ you first call me at sixty-thirty, no, maybe it was earlier, i don’t know- and you’ve known me for _three years_ you know that i’m not a morning person, but i let that humongous detail slide. i got dressed and i came out in _below freezing weather_ to meet your sorry ass. you, being the extra piece of shit you always are, just _had_ to greet me with your freezing hands on my skin instead of a casual ‘hey’ or a shoulder hug? not to mention,” you scoffed, “the small of my back? my most sensitive place? do you understand that i don’t even want to look at your face right now?”

rin looked at you like a fish gasping for water. you were sweating and you wanted nothing but to strip the heavy coat off of your body. his ruby eyes quickly did a double take- you face was flushed, small pieces of your baby hair was falling out of the messy bun that he knew probably took you not even five seconds to throw together, your nose was flaring a little bit, and your eyebrow was twitching.

“matsuoka! are you listening to me?!” you raised your voice. “stop looking at me like that!”

he scratched the back of his neck, a small blush appearing on his face, “you look really hot when you’re angry?”

letting out a groan, you rolled your eyes and pulled your hood up, not forgetting to flip him off before walking out of the coffeehouse.

rin looked like a sad puppy begging his owner for forgiveness as you trekked your way back to your apartment.

and of course, you slammed the door in his face and locked him out.  

-

_“and in first place, her seventh gold this season, (name) (surname)!”_

shouts erupted from all over the arena and you wore a proud smile as you made your way to the podium. bowing to the competitors, you climbed onto the highest podium (with the help of  the little staircase in the back) and accepted the medal and the bouquet of flowers. you were really tired so your smile was a little forced and your arm was starting to droop from waving too much.

after the awards ceremony, there was an interview conducted. you absolutely hated interviews and paparazzis- they always manage to either twist your words or butt their heads into your conversations. trying to keep yourself from rolling your eyes into the back of your head, you gave the flashing cameras and smile and sat down next to viktor.

“(name)-san, how many gold medals do you have as of right now?” one asked.

that was easy, “i have eleven golds since my senior debut, including this recent one.”

“how do you feel when people call you _‘the next viktor nikiforov’_?” another asked.

you shrugged. “he is my coach, so i’d take it as a compliment. although he is still my senior and way better than i am, so i’d feel like he would feel it’s an insult when he’s being compared to me.”

“are you and yuri pilsetsky still dating? how do your schedules match up?”

starting to pick at your nails, you quickly glanced at viktor to see if you should say something about rin, but he gave an ‘its-your-choice-its-not-like-it’d-affect-your-skating-career-in-any-way’ look.

well, it’s now or never right?

“yuri and i have split do to some scheduling problems, about four months ago, if i’m correct. we are still acquaintances, but because of our schedules still clashing and not still not able to meet up, i have not talked to him since our split.”

you were about to continue, but some other reporter had interrupted you before you could even take a breath: “are you seeing anyone as of right now?”

clearing your throat, you nodded. “yes. i’ve been seeing him for a month already and we are very happy together.”

“what’s his name?”

“who is he?”

“is he another figure skater?”

(eye colour) orbs were searching for ruby ones in the bleachers to get some sort of a sign- to see if he wanted to even be acknowledged as your boyfriend. being acknowledged meant a lot of unhappy things, and you were worried.

finally spotting rin in the crowd, he nodded and grinned at you, giving you the ‘ok’. he _wanted_ for people to acknowledge him as your boyfriend. it wasn’t because he wanted to be famous- it was because he wanted everyone to know that _he loves you,_ more than yuri plisetsky ever did.

“matsuoka rin.”

chatter exploded when his name slipped from your mouth. reporters were desperately scribbling into their notepads and some were even leaving and looking around the arena to see if they could find him.

viktor whispered beside you, “let’s get out of here before they turn their attention back to you; don’t worry, lover boy left already.”

the man winked at you and helped you off the stage. the two of you ran out of the conference room and made your way out of the crowd arena. you had to thank god that you had changed into your flats before the interview- your skates would be _ruined._

realizing that you left your belongings back in the locker room, you rubbed your arms to keep warm, but as you did, you felt something heavy and warm being dropped onto your head along with muscular arms wrapping around your waist.

“you warm now? viktor and yuuri are gonna grab your things later and bring them to your house. we can leave now if you want.” rin explained, wrapping his fluffy coat around your small frame.

“yeah. i’m fine.” you smiled and paused, admiring his features- his soft cheeks, his sharp jawline, and his very muscular body from all the years swimming- and thinking about all the good memories that the two of you have created together, for the past month since you've become his girlfriend. “i really love you, you know? even with your stupid pranks.”

the swimmer was surprised at first, but then gave you a bright smile, showing the cute shark teeth you love. “i know. love you too.”

“but i’m warning you now, matsuoka rin. don’t EVER do what you did this morning again. if you do, i swear to god i'm breaking up with you on the spot.”

rin sweatdropped. “y-yes ma’am!”


	7. marriage

**_mar·riage /_ _ˈ_ _merij/ n. - the legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship_ **

* * *

“do you, (surname) (name), take matsuoka rin as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“i do.”

“do you, matsuoka rin, take (surname) (name) as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“i do.”

“you may now kiss the bride!”

cheers erupted all throughout the cathedral when rin’s lips touched yours, and your face couldn’t help but hurt from smiling so much. you were twenty-six now, retired from the skating world, and getting ready to start your very own family.

the wedding is small and very intimate. you didn’t want to make a big scene about getting married because it was something that you wanted to keep private. meeting rin was possibly the best thing that has ever happened, and you would not trade this moment for anything else.

as the two of you made your way out of the cathedral, confetti and shouts of congratulations in the air greeted the two of you. you instinctively put your hand on your belly. both you and rin knew the meaning of the small gesture, and couldn’t wait for the bundle of joy to come out in nine months.

-

“who’s mommy’s little boy?” you cooed at your son, matsuoka seiji.

tufts of burgundy strands were starting show on his head, his chubby cheeks were always painted with a natural red, and whenever he smiles, you couldn’t help but smile too.

a part of you was relieved that he didn’t inherit rin’s shark teeth. he only had two little teeths that has fully grown out of his bottom gums right now, but you were sure that he will be waking the two of you up in the middle of the night screaming because of his teeth coming in.

he’s been doing that for the past couple of weeks and you were tired. really tired.

it was six in the morning, and you’ve been up with seiji for the past two hours. you didn’t want to wake rin up since he had to go to practice at eight. even though your career was over, his was only just getting started.

the boy in your arms was just starting to drift off back to sleep when you heard the footsteps of your husband padding down the hallway. your tore your gaze away from seiji and sure enough, rin was leaning against the doorway of the room.

“why didn’t you wake me up? i thought it was my turn to stay up with the little guy.” he questioned, yawning.

you shrugged. “you were sleeping so peacefully i didn’t have the heart to wake you up. you have practice in two hours anyways, so i might as well let you sleep in.”

rin took a step towards you and seiji, plucking the child out of your arms (which earned a whiny _hey_ from you but you let him anyways bc who wouldn’t want to see some father and son bonding???)

“go back to sleep, i know you’re tired.” he ~~commanded~~  said.

letting out a sigh, you had no choice but to listen to the burgundy haired man. giving your boys a quick peck to their forehead, you groggily made your way back to the bedroom and wrapped yourself under the warm covers, eventually letting sleep take over your being.

you honestly couldn’t imagine life being better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm gonna stick to one shots from now on


End file.
